


siirexian dragons-males

by optimusprime100



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: transformers dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprime100/pseuds/optimusprime100





	siirexian dragons-males

Name: Striker  
type: earth dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: cosmos  
type: air dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: paxus   
type: wind dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
---|---|---  
  
Name: artimus  
type: lighting dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: flare  
type: energy dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

| 

Name: orion  
type: light dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes  
  
Name: king 2  
type: gold dragon  
Age: 100  
Planet: siirexian  world   
Cybertronian: yes

|   |    
  |   |  


End file.
